The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hybrid Tea cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘IRB0182G’.
The new Hybrid Rose ‘IRB0182G’ is a product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor, Laura Rose Bright, in Richmond, Ind., USA. The new cultivar that is from the cross of two proprietary, unpatented seedlings, Rosa hybrida selection identified as code number 19-85W, a white seedling, as the female parent and Rosa hybrida selection identified as code number 92-177Y as the male parent, reproduces true-to-type. The cross was made with a small paint brush using pollen from the male parent applied to the stigma on the female parent. Once the rose hip formed with the seeds from the crossing inside the hip, it was allowed to mature on the plant. The seeds were then collected from the rose hip and dried. The seeds were then sent to Bogota, Colombia via courier. The seed was germinated in the savannah area north of Bogota, Colombia, and the initial selection of the seedling was made in the same location. The initial selected only involves looking at the basic characteristics such as number of petals, color, foliage, and other basic observations that can be made on the small plants that come from the seeds that germinate. The new hybrid rose, ‘IRB0182G’, was considered to have the basic characteristics to warrant further evaluation. Asexual reproduction of the new hybrid rose ‘IRB0182G’ is performed by grafting and was first performed in 2003 in the savannah area north of Bogota, Colombia. Propagation through patch budding has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. After this initial selection, a limited quantity of plants were reproduced asexually and sent to Quito, Ecuador. With the small quantity of plants initially propagated in the savannah area north of Bogota, it was not possible to do the complete initial commercial evaluation to determine if the cultivar should be offered to the commercial trade. Therefore, the commercial selection was made in the Valle de los Chillos southeast of Quito, Ecuador. The commercial selection involved expanding the quantity of plants to a quantity of over 300, and handling the plants using normal cultural practices to evaluate productivity, stem length, head size, cycle times, vase life of cut flowers, observations of potential commercial customers in the test area who observed the plant at this phase of evaluation, and other requirements to decide if the variety should be introduced commercially.